


The Sweet Shop Bet

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose make a bet in a sweet shop but she doesn't quite fight fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Shop Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt (provided by excusemewhileiwagmytail), "Ten/Rose: behaving like little children inside a sweet shop. Bonus points for edible ball-bearings."

“Rose!!!”

Rose Tyler looked up from the delicious display of chocolate in front of her. There was everything she could want – caramel filled chocolates, chocolate with toffee, and _oh_ , her mouth watered at the sight: chocolate covered strawberries. 

“Look what I got!” The Doctor bounced towards her with a chocolate covered banana on a stick. 

She laughed. Bananas were good, but the Doctor had a positive love affair with them. 

She glanced back down at a rack. “I can do you one better. Close your eyes.”

Rose motioned to the shop girl and then popped the treat in his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor gave a groan of appreciation as he tasted chocolate, banana pudding, and _oh, yes!_ “Edible ball bearings!”

“I think I won our bet.” Rose’s eyes gleamed with triumph. 

“You cheated! You were supposed to find the best sweet for yourself and then we judge who liked it more.” 

“Alright.” Rose finished her purchase with chocolate covered strawberries. She brought one to her lips, her tongue slowly circling it before she bit down with a moan, swallowed, and raised an eyebrow. 

The Doctor was captivated and rewarded her with a kiss. “You win… and I’m feeding you the rest!”


End file.
